


[Podfic] Study Buddy

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:05:34)Author's Summary:“Fine.” She pulls the book out from under Hilary’s legs and hands it to her. “You can quiz me.”
Relationships: Amanda Kessel/Hilary Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Study Buddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364984) by [off_the_map](https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_the_map/pseuds/off_the_map). 

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xzzfqyhharg5qjf/%5BWomen%27s%20Hockey%20RPF%5D%20Study%20Buddy.mp3?dl=0) (00:05:34)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X
> 
> Thanks to off_the_map for having blanket permission!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Effects of Distance on Biochemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337561) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)


End file.
